


child's play

by CuboneGirl13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love is for children</p>
            </blockquote>





	child's play

**Author's Note:**

> So, new poem! :D I wrote this at, like, 11:30 last night 'cause a couple of lines just popped into my head and refused to leave. :P Figured it might be nice to post in on Valentine's because lo and behold, it's not sad! :D It's optimistic, which is a form of happy! So. Yeah. XD Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this poem, the paper it was written on, and the pen it was written with. Nothing else.

love is for children  
and Lord knows you've never been a child  
but maybe  
just maybe  
this is your chance  
this beautiful  
terrible  
wonderful man  
you think you just might could love  
wishing on stars is for fools and babies  
most of the time  
but right now?  
you're neither  
but wish on stars  
and fall in love   
be loved  
just because you've never been a child  
doesn't mean you can't pretend  
childhood isn't always from age one to eighteen  
it's not too late  
it's never too late  
to start wishing  
to start loving  
it's never too late to be a child  
to view the world with wonder and awe  
it's never too late to change your view  
to stop seeing nothing but red on your hands  
it's never too late to be a child


End file.
